


Secret Santa

by blairstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairstilinski/pseuds/blairstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott organizes a pack Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so bad.

"So that’s what we’re doing. That’s what we’re all doing, whether you like it or not.” The pack stared at Scott as he cheerfully grabbed the bowl that was sitting beside him. Varying emotions sketched the faces of the six teenager and Derek as they wrote their names on slips of paper that their alpha had handed out. Kira looked ready to bounce off the walls in excitement, she was the first, by far, to put her name into the bowl. Allison and Isaac, who were huddled under a blanket together, whispered to eachother as they scribbled their names out. It was hard to tell what they were thinking, but Allison looked visibly more excited than Isaac on the prospect. Malia looked completely confused as Stiles instructed her to write her name down. Lydia looked rather bored by the idea, as she stole Stiles’ pen out of his hand to borrow. The biggest ‘emotion’ came from Derek, who was hard core glaring at Scott, pen and paper not even in his hand. Kira slid over to wear the werewolf was sitting and wrote his name onto the paper before putting it in the bowl. Scott beamed once all the names were in and walked around the room, letting each pack member select a slip from the bowl. ”You all understand the rules? Presents before Christmas. Don’t tell anyone who you have. Don’t spoil the surprise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Lydia was on her way home from school. She’d been there late, as she’d promised to help one of the freshman with math. As though she didn’t have enough to do with pack meetings and trying to help Malia get caught up. Lydia turned the key in the lock and slipped off her heels, leaving them on the inside of the door. Glancing up, she noticed a light shining up the stairs. Her mother was out of town, which meant that it was likely someone from her pack (they had all mysteriously obtained keys to her house thanks Stiles), but she grabbed the metal baseball bat in the coat closet just in case. As she reached the top of the stairs, the bat slid out of Lydia’s hands and she barely registered the noise it made while falling down the stairs.

Lining the door to Lydia’s bedroom were dozens of twinkling Christmas lights. They were all white (she remembered mentioning once to the pack that she thought colored Christmas lights were tacky) and shone brightly in the dark hallway. A smile broke out on Lydia’s face as she twisted the handle and entered the room. Inside, her ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars, more Christmas lights covered her walls. Sitting on Lydia’s bed was a giant box. On top, a typed note said “Love, Your Secret Santa.” Lydia had to stop herself from crying as she opened the box. Sitting at the bottom was a little doll with long red hair and sparkling green eyes. 

"Stiles," Lydia breathed out, as she took the doll out of the box. She loved her pack, and they all knew eachother pretty well, but only Stiles would remember the Christmas when Lydia’s parents were fighting and forgot to ask her what she wanted for Christmas. She’d been left with a plate of cookies and a leap pad rather than the doll that sat in the store window, practically a mini version of herself. Only Stiles would remember when Lydia’s family moved and she had to rip all of the stars off her ceiling. She’d carried one of them in her binder for a month before it got lost in some hallway. Lydia lay down on her bed, staring at the stars, doll in her arms, and realized how lucky she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia practically ran through the door at the pack meeting last night. She cut off Stiles’ claim that he was about to finish her pizza by pressing her lips against his. The rest of the pack smiled as they slowly left the room. Lydia leaned back from the kiss and leaned back to beam at a stunned Stiles. After clearing his throat appoximately 12 times, Stiles finally managed to choke out real words. ”I’m guessing you got your present.”

Lydia’s smile grew and she pressed her lips to his once more. ”Stiles Stilinski,” she stated, staring him straight in the eye. ”I love you.”

Now it was the boy’s turn to beam as he pulled her closer to him. ”Love you too Lyds. Always.”


End file.
